


In the Loop

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Trope Bingo Round 14 [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Rumours, Spies & Saboteurs, Trope Bingo Round 14, Twins, secret twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: The rumour that a certain mech is psychic isn't true, but he does have a way of finding things out that most other mecha don't.
Relationships: ? & ?, Jazz/Prowl
Series: Trope Bingo Round 14 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635451
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	In the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Round 14. Prompt: Secret Twin/Doppelganger

"I'm telling you," Sideswipe was insisting as Jazz passed by the rec room, "Prowl's got to be psychic or something! There's no way he could have seen the Cons siccing a _Driller_ on us! C'mon!"

Sunstreaker snorted. "No he's not, Sideswipe, because there's no such thing as being psychic. Did you ever think that Prowl's just that good?"

"Well, yeah, but – "

"Hey, Jazz!" Bumblebee called out in an amused voice, just before Jazz was about to pass the other side of the wide doorframe. "You'd know this. Is Prowl really psychic?"

"Nope!" Jazz called back, slowing down a lot but not stopping. "Prowl's just that good!"

Laughter erupted in the rec room, and as he walked off, Jazz could hear Sunstreaker saying, "I told you! Psychic, 'Sides, really?"

Jazz chuckled to himself and kept going. He'd already been heading to Prowl's office, but after overhearing _that_ he'd have gone anyway. He didn't bother announcing himself, just walked in, and Prowl pushed back far enough from his desk for Jazz to drop into his lap. Jazz did so, right after he greeted Prowl with a warm kiss.

"Hey there, babe," Jazz said, grinning happily at his lover. Damn, what'd he done to snag a mech like Prowl? It must've been something amazing. "Betcha can't guess what new rumour I heard today?"

"Sideswipe thinks I'm psychic." Prowl smiled at the look on Jazz's face and wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist. "Red Alert is faster than you are."

"Heh. Course he is." Jazz put a hand on Prowl's chest, right over his spark, the spin of which Jazz knew intimately. "How's your real source of intel doing?"

"Barricade is fine," Prowl assured him. "He was injured but not seriously, and his cover remains intact. There is no need to extract him."

Jazz nodded. "Okay, good. How are you doing, though? I know it's not easy on you, having your twin on the other side like this."

"No." Prowl touched his own chest plates, fingertips brushing the armour just below Jazz's hand. "I can always tap our quantum link to let me know he's alright, though."

"Yeah." Jazz slid his hand over Prowl's. "It's great for giving us intel, but it's a lot more important that it keeps you in the loop on your sib. I'm glad you've got it."

Prowl put his other hand over Jazz's and squeezed gently. "So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
